Oresama's Gift to You
by ChitoseSenri
Summary: Though it is a Dirty Pair fanfic it includes Atobe, don't worry, Dirty Pair Forever! Yuushi and Gakuto are already in a relationship, leaving Atobe regrets about putting them into Doubles...Atobe loves Yuushi but he refuse to break them apart, until...
1. Chapter 1: Blossoming Love

**Author's note:** this is my very first fanfic and English is not my first language so please tell me any mistakes I may have made. I am a big PoT fan, and Dirty Pair is one of my favs, oh they are just so adorable! Of course Atobe/Yuushi (Arrogant Pair) is good as well, but Yuushi belongs to Gakuto. This story revolves around a love triangle relationship, well, rather a one-sided love with two intimate lovers… anyway, here it is. **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama, nor the characters, but the story/plot is genuinely mine.**

Oshitari Yuushi, a perfect student (a bit laid-back, but still perfect), comes from a rich family, blessed with an irresistible voice, along with good looks, talented not only in sports like tennis, but also expressed his genius abilities in other areas, such as music. Born with excellent musical sense, perfect pitch and combined with the ability to learn something really quickly, he excels at playing the violin and piano. He is clever, always the top student, especially amongst a prestigious school like Hyotei just proves his intelligence more. It is also evident that though he comes from a very rich family, he does not act spoiled and does not throw his authorities around like someone in Hyotei. He is liked by many, loved by many. Loved by Atobe.

Mukahi Gakuto, a very …jumpy student. Chatty, friendly, but average. Average in family status, in his studies; average, but stands out too much – his jumpiness and red hair further emphasise on that. Most of his friends think he is easy to be around, loves going out, loves take outs and loves to dance. He never likes and never does wear formal clothes except in school, even in school he is often spotted with his tie loose, his top two buttons undone, him with a hoodie tied around his waist. One notable thing about him is that he is petit in size. Overall he is average, a bit queer, but average. Why would someone like Oshitari Yuushi associate himself with an average person? Atobe often wondered. What does Gakuto have that he does not? Why would Yuushi fall in love with Gakuto?

If Atobe knew that this was going to happen, he would have never paired Yuushi with Gakuto for doubles. He wanted to play hard to get, he wanted Yuushi to chase after him. From first year, the moment Atobe set his eyes on the bluenette he felt his heart skip a beat. The match he had with Yuushi was passionate and only intensified his feelings for Yuushi. Yuushi's gracefulness, elegance, those deep blue eyes and rich Kansai accented flavoured with his musical voice was too much to be taken in all at once. He was never that excited before. But pairing Yuushi with Gakuto was a wrong move. Yuushi had discovered something in Gakuto that sparked his interest, then passion, finally love in Gakuto. Three years on, Atobe still cannot figure out what aspect of Gakuto sparked this flint in Yuushi heart, which now burns like the sun.

Atobe sat at the bench seemingly to watch the matches, Sakaki was not in on that day, he monitored the Hyotei Regulars trying their best to practice, especially Hiyoshi as he would be the next captain of Hyotei. Though Atobe scanned across the court every so often to make sure nobody was slacking, he kept Yuushi and Gakuto within his sight. Atobe knew that the two had not made their relationship public, but it was unfortunate that he accidentally spotted them making out long after the practice was over five months ago in the club room. He does not want to even want to think about when they started this relationship; how far they have gone, especially now, five months after their daring make out in the club room; whether or not Yuushi was serious about Gakuto. But by the looks of it, Atobe knew even if it is him, Atobe Keigo, he may not stand a chance. Besides, in fear of being rejected and for the sake of his pride, he decided not to try to get Yuushi. He decided the best way to keep his sanity, if he has any, is to forget about Yuushi. It would have been hard even if he does not see Yuushi every day in class; even if Yuushi does not greet Atobe with an unintentional seductive smile every morning; even if he does not love Yuushi, it would still be hard to forget such a person as Oshitari Yuushi. Besides Atobe does not know what it feels like not to love Yuushi.

When the practice finished for the day, and the team had said goodbye to each other, Atobe's sharp eyes caught Yuushi's hand brushing past Gakuto's petit hand, their fingertips touched, intertwined their fingers around each other's and finally they settled for a gentle but firm touch on one another. It pained Atobe, but he could not tear his eyes away. It felt like his heart shattering into a million pieces, like tiny icicles piercing every bit of his body. He resented Gakuto – Gakuto did not deserve Yuushi, Yuushi should not have allowed himself to suffer by being with Gakuto. Yuushi deserved better - Yuushi deserved Atobe. Gakuto did not appreciate Yuushi. But they were not true. Yuushi was madly in love with Gakuto.

Gakuto looked up Yuushi, slightly blushing. Yuushi looked down at Gakuto with a loving smile, their fingers was still intertwined. Gakuto though blushing slightly, he was still Gakuto, jumpily he asked Yuushi "Yuuuushi~, do you have time tonight? I wanna go to yours. I mean tomorrow is Saturday and all, I can stay at yours right? You live alone in a way-too-big apartment anyway, company should do you some good." Yuushi smiled at Gakuto's childish and my-pace attitude, it was Gakuto's adorable point. Yuushi can relax with Gakuto like when he was with Kenya. No, he can relax more, much much more when he is with Gakuto. He gave the acknowledgement in a nod, savouring Gakuto's voice. Even if he has not agreed, Gakuto would still have stalked him home. Yuushi smiled at that thought. He found every bit of Gakuto lovable. It was love after all. And love can make you act most unlike yourself.

Yuushi felt his life was complete with Gakuto, he knew Gakuto felt the same. Even though they were lovers they were still best friends. They knew each other thoroughly, and did not think anything can change their minds about each other. Gakuto did appreciate Yuushi, he was surprisingly mature in terms of love. He gives and he takes, Yuushi and Gakuto compromise even though they both feel they would do anything for each other. But compromise was a good way to start. Gakuto was madly in love with Yuushi as well, but he was not full of himself. He knew having Yuushi, claiming Yuushi was something thousands others would have wanted, so all the more he treasured Yuushi. They were made for each other, and at the moment, they felt no one, nothing can separate them, they were in their own world.

Yuushi's apartment was huge. Three bedrooms, why does he need that many? Gakuto always thought, but then again the Oshitari family would never have Yuushi live is a 'small' house, small to them, but big for a normal person. The house was neat and tidy. Very clean, furniture carefully arranged by who-knows-which-famous-interior designer. The big windows let in the radiance of the sunset, lighting the room romantically in an orange-reddish shade. Gakuto lazily lied on the soft leather sofa once they came back, and fully utilising the sofa's functions to extent it like a double-sized bed. Gakuto had been to his house so many times that it felt like a home. While Gakuto flicked through the channels, Yuushi sat beside him, casually took Gakuto into an embrace, startling him. Gakuto dropped the remote to face Yuushi. Yuushi gently pressed his lips to Gakuto's, their hands joined. Going through a metamorphosis, the gentle kiss turned a bit more passionate. As soon as Gakuto let his guards down Yuushi let his tongue in and Gakuto closed his eyes to enjoy himself.

Yuushi pushed Gakuto down gently, started to unbutton his shirt slowly and indulgingly. Yuushi's movement was enchantingly graceful and smooth, resulting in Gakuto moaning softly. The sky darkened as the sun gradually sunk in to the horizons as if to give them some privacy. In the darkness, Yuushi took off Gakuto's shirt and started to work on his trousers…

**Author's note:** that's first chapter finished. I really enjoyed writing this. Don't worry, Atobe gets his turn. I preferred to leave this chapter on a cliff-hanger because everyone's imagination is different, I did not want to force my image of them…doing what they were about to do on to others. Look forward to the next chapter! Please review, and let me know what you think! **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri! **Though the plot is mine…

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter! It may be a while until the next chapter as I will be busy in the near future – Exams T-T. anyway plz review. I need them to encourage me, if there is any mistakes can you notify me so I can change them. Thanx. **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

/./././././././././.

Through the slightly parted satin curtains, the first rays of the sunrise shone gently upon the two lovers asleep on the couch. One glimmer of radiance extended to settle itself on Yuushi's hair, gradually trying to steal a kiss from him. It was a bright and sunny day, refreshing and cloudless.

Yuushi's deep blue eyes opened slowly, blinded momentarily by the dazzling sunlight. Looking down at Gakuto's peaceful and somewhat childish face, he can't help himself to give Gakuto a gentle but indulgent kiss, very lightly as he did not want to disturb his sweet dreams. Gakuto stirred slightly and turned to Yuushi, his little hands round Yuushi's body, feeling Yuushi's soft and smooth skin under his own petit hands. Yuushi smiled affectionately at Gakuto, sometimes he felt like an older brother looking after his naughty younger sibling; sometimes he felt like he can tell Gakuto anything like best of friends and other times, in fact all the time, he was genuinely in love with him. He could not say why he was in love with Gakuto, nor could he say which element of Gakuto made Yuushi feel this way; but he knew for sure he and Gakuto are meant for each other. When Yuushi thought about it, he felt fortunate that Gakuto came into his life, Gakuto completed Yuushi.

/./././././.

He wanted Yuushi for himself. Atobe no longer knew how long he can keep the captain façade, he no longer knew when his selfish side would take over and do something that he was going to regret for the rest of his life. He wanted to hold Yuushi in his arms and hear him say 'I love you', he wanted to sink into that deep baritone voice of his, he wanted Yuushi. It was not lust, it was love. He would do anything for the sake of Yuushi. He would die for Yuushi. It was harder to maintain himself because it was love and not lust. Atobe sat outside his over-decorated bedroom on the balcony, two baskets of red carnations framed the glass doors connecting the room to the outside, looking out to his huge beautiful garden. The garden was well-kept, full of colour, especially the yellow acacia trees, just within the balcony's view. The flowers on the trees were beautiful, Atobe liked those flowers, they reminded him of Yuushi. The fresh air and elegant scenery had calmed him a little, he took his time to admire the scenery, finally found a distraction.

Then his mobile vibrated. It was a message from Sakaki, '_Atobe, I have planned an all schools training camp for ten days in one week's time, please pass this message onto the rest of the Regulars._' Atobe thought for a while, _training camp_, probably for Hiyoshi, Choutaro and the second and first years, they would need training if they were to win the nationals, maybe not the two currently regulars, but the rest definitely need some training. But that was not what startled Atobe, it was the bit before that - '_all schools_'. That definitely does not sound good.

He phoned Shishido first, "_Training camp? Okay, I don't have anything planned around day."_

Choutarou next, "_That sounds great! Looking forward to it!"_

Then Hiyoshi, "_Finally I can put Gekokujou into practice."_

Jirou's reply was expected, "_Do I get to see Marui-san? Oh I wanna go now!"_ Atobe shut the phone on him knowing it would be another 30 minutes before Jirou stops talking about Marui from Rikkai, and it would probably take a further 10 minutes for him to notice that no one was on the other side of the line.

Kabaji answered him with a standard "_Usu."_ Which Atobe had nothing to complain about.

He waited a while before he called Gakuto. He needed time to conceal his jealousy and hatred towards the petit redhead. He composed himself and passed on the message, the reply shattered his concealment and pierced his heart like ice shards. "_I'm so happy to be able to play doubles with Yuushi again before graduation! We have tried a few formations…"_ Gakuto attempted to hide his excitement realizing that no one should suspect him and Yuushi's relationship, besides Gakuto never talked to Atobe in such a childish manner, "_…anyway, thanks Atobe, for giving me this chance to play with Yuushi again_," he added, "_and to try out the formations in practice."_ Just as Atobe thought he had calmed himself, he faced the ice shards head on. Atobe mused to himself, if Gakuto was slightly more perceptive, he would have noticed Atobe's voice had a hint of uneasiness and a touch of quivering, due to his resentment for Gakuto talking about Yuushi as if Yuushi was Gakuto's to claim, as if Yuushi was Gakuto's to begin with.

He hesitated and waited a lot longer to compose himself, especially after all of his anger pouring back. How would he tell Yuushi? Yuushi was more perceptive, he would have noticed something was wrong if Atobe was not careful enough, and how can he answer in his normal façade once he heard Yuushi's voice? Atobe decided to text Yuushi instead, and with much self-constraint he did not add 'XXX' or 'With Love' at the end of the message.

/./././././.

Atobe tried everything to take his mind off Yuushi, as a last resort, he did something he never did before – he went to play street tennis, alone. Atobe was set on venting his anger out at some poor souls he did not know. Though the tennis court was normally used for doubles, he challenged a pair to Australian Doubles (played when one player is significantly better than two others. The two players play against the other and must hit into the singles court. The better player can hit into the doubles court of the opposing players –) and with some taunts and mockery, they easily agreed to play against him and vowed that Atobe would regret. Though it wasn't long before two very humiliated high school pupils ran away shouting a phrase Atobe heard way too often "we'll remember this!" Atobe give a satisfying smile which added to his radiance.

Atobe spent the rest of the week being the Hyotei captain, training the regulars vigorously as not to lose to any of the schools that may be present at the camp. It was a relief as his captain duties took its toll on Atobe and he did not have much spare time to indulge himself into thinking of his unobtainable love.

/./././././.

Other than Hyotei, Atobe counted the schools – Seigaku, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Shitenhouji, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Jyousei Shounan, Rokkaku, Higa and St. Rudolph. Indeed '_all schools'_, Atobe thought.

/./././././././././.

**Author's note: Dirty Pair FOREVER!** Though I'd like Yuushi for myself but I don't deserve him, afterall he is copyright to Gakuto…T-T. Well, I'm happy if Yuushi is happy!


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News

**Author's note:** finally, this probably the last chapter I will update before my exams - a week today...if possible, I would update soon, if I'm not busy, after the 1st week and halve of my exams I have a few days of rest and exams again, during my rest I'll try to get a chapter done. Plz review, the reviews really give me courage! you can also e-mail me any points you do not understand or any of my careless mistakes or just for the sake of it :D **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama, though I made up the story. At least I wish I could own the Dirty Pair...**

It's been twenty minutes and they were still rallying for the first point. Atobe, betting on his pride as Hyotei's captain and more importantly, the fact that Yuushi was watching the match – watching Atobe – closely, he would not cave in. If an extremely long rally was needed for the first point, then so be it. Atobe was confident when it came to stamina and endurance.

Sanada, on the other hand, absolutely refused to lose even the first point to someone he had won before. Like Yuushi watching Atobe, Yukimura was watching him with a little smile. Whenever Yukimura smiled on the courts it could not be good. Sanada could not afford to lose if he wanted to be alive after this match, especially when Sanada failed his team in the Kanto tournament. Besides, a much weaker but still strong enough reason was to set an example for Akaya, their 'Baby Ace'.

The sun was flaring above them, it was a very warm day, a day that you would crave for ice cream and a day that you would definitely not want to play a sport in. Though twenty minutes of intense workout on the court would not tire these two out but the fatigue was building up, especially with an odd comment or two from Seigaku's Ace, such as "Mada mada dane." Or he would walk away and return later with a can of Ponta in his hands with a bored look on his face, not showing much respect, if any, to his sempais. Then again, 'respect', 'responsibility' and words alike did not exist in his dictionary, at least not for other schools.

Akaya was watching the match enthusiastically. He smiled and murmured aloud to himself, "I can't believe Sanada Fukubuchou is having trouble." And his smile widened with a hint of evil surfacing as he thought of that, though the smile subsided when Yanagi threw him a waoning look, at least Akaya interpreted it that way.

"Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!" The famous chant was an encouragement to Atobe. It was his chant, despite Shitenhoji was only trying to brighten the mood by chanting, it still had the effect on Atobe. Atobe scored the first point magnificently.

From then on, it was an even match with them snapping at each other's necks. One game to Atobe, 1-1, 2-1, 2-2. Eventually it came to a tie-break. Here, very unexpectedly Sanada had another trick up his sleave, which took Atobe by much unwanted surprise – Muga no Kyouchi. Atobe did not realise it at first and suffered a big blow straight on – two points were the cost of the late realisation. Atobe could not have helped it, who would have thought Sanada can use Drive B?

The activation of Muga no Kyouchi had alerted Echizen who now took an interest in this match. The chanting stopped – Shitenhouji was speechless. OK, they have heard that both Yukimura and Sanada had Muga, they did not believe it, but seeing is believing.

Sanada's power was overwhelming – Fu Rin Ka In Zan Rai combined with Muga – Atobe was pushed back considerably and was at a disadvantage by far.

6-0 to Sanada, Hyotei was dismayed, how could Atobe, their captain, lose at tie-break? Endurance supposed to be Atobe's speciality, and yet he was losing. Then it was Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's turn to chant, 'Jo~sho Rikkai Dai! Jo~sho Rikkai Dai!...' and so on. The atmosphere was intense and heavy, with everyone's attention on the court. Neither was giving in. Atobe could not afford to make a mistake at this point of the game and Sanada would not relax in case Atobe, by any chance, makes a comeback.

Four hours later, the score was 6-2, Sanada started to feel exhausted, obviously Atobe, who was used to a very long tie-break – the match with Tezuka and the one with Echizen further enhanced this – was less exhausted. Sanada was losing advantage rapidly and Yukimura's smile vanished – not a good sign.

121-191

Sanada won. But not without sacrifice, he had to use Rai to the extreme, his knees were seriously injured, even though the coaches insisted on cancelling the match, Sanada continued. Yukimura said nothing, though his face reflects of deep disappointment. Yukimura was irresistible to refuse to Sanada and Sanada instantly felt bad and lowered his head, after all, Sanada allowed the tie-break to drag on too far by Yukimura's standards. Yanagi gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder and lead him away to examine his injuries.

Atobe lost. He was drained of energy and collapsed on to his knees; sweat rolled down his immaculate face though his face was full of distress. He lost, he lost in front of Yuushi, again. Yuushi walked up and offered him his hand. Atobe's hand touched Yuushi's, he would not have accepted this kind of act of pity if it was not Yuushi, he wanted to touch Yuushi. His heart skipped a beat upon feeling Yuushi's soft skin, Yuushi lifted him up gently.

'Atobe, that was an exciting match.' Yuushi commented in his rich Kansai accent, and Gakuto added, 'But waayyy too long.' Atobe let Yuushi's hand go, only after the longest time he can possibly hold on to it without attracting any suspicious looks.

Echizen went up to Atobe, tilting his head up so that Atobe's face was in view, 'that was a nice match,' Atobe was surprised that praises were coming out of Echizen's mouth, then he added with an arrogant smile, 'But not good enough. Mada mada dane.' Atobe stared at this callous kid, brat, he thought. When Echizen turned around he saw Tezuka, with the usual stoic face informed them of a lunch break issued by the coaches and he gave the first year a stern look for his use of language towards Atobe. Echizen lowered his head to allow the cap to shade over his eyes and went for lunch without further insults aimed at others.

After lunch they had several practice matches but none were as exciting and breath-taking as Atobe and Sanada's. They retired to bed early at half nine as some were very tired. They had to share rooms of course, school by school. Eiji, in Seigaku's room, suggested a pillow fight. 'No, Eiji. It's already ten PM, some of us are deplete of energy, like Atobe.' Ooishi told Eiji. Eiji refused to listen, ' Atobe their match was in the morning, besides going to bed at ten is for kids.' Sticking a tongue out at his doubles partner and turned to Fuji, 'Let's go, Fujiko. We might even take them by surprise.' To Tezuka's nightmare, Fuji answered, 'Good idea.'

So with the sensible people left out of the childish tournament, the group – Momo, Echizen, Fuji, Inui (wanting to collect data) and Rokkaku – led by Eiji, they arrived in front of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's room. Eiji peeked into the key hole, it was dark. Then at Eiji's signal, Momo busted the door open and immediately the assault on Rikkai Dai began, they throw their pillows into the darkness randomly, meanwhile Inui was writing like mad into his notebook. For one moment nothing happened, and then the group saw two red eyes gleaming with anger glowing in the dark. Obviously someone got hit. With a howl, 'KA!' a pillow flew back at lightning speed hit Momo in the face. 'Genichirou, stop it.' Yanagi pulled Sanada back. Momo threw one at where the sound came from, and within the next few seconds pillows were flying everywhere. Echizen commented before getting hit, ' So Rikkai Dai can have some fun!' A while later the whole indoors of the camp were used as battle grounds, even the coaches joined.

/./././././.

In a room alone which Gakuto had found when he was trying to hide from the flying pillows, Yuushi and Gakuto were sleeping peacefully after the vigorous pillow fight, in which every school claimed they have won, had subsided and everyone was in a deep slumber in their own rooms other than these two. Yuushi's arms hugged Gakuto tightly, his hand stroking Gakuto's bare back unintentionally.

/./././././.

Gakuto tagged at Yuushi, "Baka Yuushi, wake up!" Yuushi opened his deep blue eyes, blinked a few times and a distraught Gakuto looked back. It took Yuushi some moments to take in the words, "Gakuto, who are you calling baka?" Yuushi said sleepily in his deep alluringly baritone voice that Gakuto adored, but upon hearing that, Gakuto did not blush as he normally would have. Yuushi realised something was wrong. The room was still dark, though the curtains were open, only illuminated by Gakuto's phone. Gakuto said in a small voice, "Yuushi, my father called me a while ago, I have something I need to tell you about." From the look of Gakuto's face, Yuushi deducted from that it was not something either of them liked.

**Author's note: **I do like Rikkai Dai as well as Hyotei, though Hyotei is the main school in my story, to add some character in to my plainly badly organised plot, I will use some of the other schools mentioned in chapter two, if there is a school that you would like to see appearing can you either e-mail me or put it in your review plz**. DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Prevails

**Author's note: **sorry for the late update! I'm so happy that I managed another chapter before my exams, I thought I definitely wouldn't have the time, but the reviews are too encouraging to ignore :D. Anyway, a lot people asked about who was chanting 'Hyotei' in the last chapter, it was Shitenhouji. Sorry if my sentence construction was hard to understand :P. And also Yuushi and Gakuto , at the ending of last chapter, were in a room alone at the camp, because I mentioned that each school had one room each and later I realised those two really need privacy so I decided to give them a room alone( Gakuto found one, to be exact) And when Yuushi was asleep, Gakuto received a phone call from his father…and this would be revealed in this chapter! Please enjoy! And please review! They are what I live on (except food and games and anime and…..) they are very important to me, just spare two minutes after reading to give me your comment plz.** DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama, though I made up the story. At least I wish I could own the Dirty Pair...or at least Yuushi…

/./././././.

Kajimoto was a captain after all; Gakuto knew he couldn't afford to put his concentration elsewhere. But Gakuto couldn't help it – Yuushi didn't speak to him after he informed Yuushi the contents of the phone call. Gakuto knew how Yuushi felt; Gakuto hated himself that he made Yuushi angry; that he hurt Yuushi in anyway. Still, it was horrible of Yuushi not speaking to Gakuto in the last seven hours, not even a "Good morning Gakuto," the baritone voice would ring in Gakuto's ears, "You look so inviting…" and Yuushi would push Gakuto back onto the soft bed…

"15 – love!" The announcer called.

'Damn Yuushi,' Gakuto cursed Yuushi slightly in his mind, that he would even torment Gakuto when they were …so separate. No, Gakuto did not want to think that way, but would Yuushi still like him?

/./././././.

"_Yuushi, I'm going to America to study high school. My father applied for me one of the schools there, I got in. I'm leaving in a month's time."_

"_why didn't you tell me that you applied for a foreign school?' Yuushi questioned, trying to hide the frustration that was surfacing, but to no avail._

"_I..I didn't want to upset you… nor our relationship." Gakuto was on the verge of crying._

Yuushi couldn't concentrate on his match either. Though to win this one, he would need every bit of attention focused – Laser Beam was not something that can be returned easily, especially not half-hearted attempts. Also, Hyotei did not need another loss after their captain's, despite Atobe's match was exciting, but a loss is a loss. But how can Yuushi concentrate on something as trivial as a match when his life was going to break apart? He did not want Gakuto to leave, during the match, he kept generating excuses to keep Gakuto to himself:

'Gakuto cannot possibly do well in a foreign country.'

'_Gakuto is very good with English, you knew that well enough for yourself, Oshitari Yuushi. He focused on learning English so hard to get into the same class as you, you knew how many all-nighters Gakuto pulled trying to get the hang of the grammar; you knew how long Gakuto longed for the day to be able to speak English on par with you and Atobe, to prove himself worthy of you. And he achieved that, and now that commitment to you had been used against you. Ironic.' _

'Gakuto would choose to stay with me.'

'_If he gets a choice_ _why did he tell you so grimly that he is leaving in one month's time?'_

Yuushi gave up finding excuses; it would not help the situation.

'_One month's time.' _That was all he had left until he wave goodbye to his sanity.

_Can Yuushi wait three or four years for Gakuto?_

_Can Gakuto comeback to attend University or would he stay in US?_

_Would Gakuto still love Yuushi?_

_Would Yuushi still love Gakuto?_

Yuushi did not know the answers. He just knew he needs to treasure this one month. Gakuto must have felt worse than him, he must have blamed himself for breaking the two apart; Yuushi did not want Gakuto to do anything rush. It was a good learning opportunity for Gakuto, and Yuushi was not going to ruin it. Yuushi made a mental note to apologise to Gakuto later.

/./././././.

Gakuto thought of several ridiculous ways to escape the fate:

He could run away with Yuushi, a romantic elopement.

'_Would Yuushi abandon his family for me? I do not want to cause Yuushi more pain…'_

He could persuade his father not to go to US.

'_He phoned me that early in the morning with the excitement of his son entering a prestigious foreign school, can I shatter his hopes?'_

Gakuto realised that leaving while believing that their love can stand up to the challenge of a long distance relationship is the only way. After all love is all about trust.

Gakuto trusted that Yuushi would not betray him.

Yuushi trusted that Gakuto would not betray him.

_They fully trusted each other._

/./././././.

Yuushi, now had cleared his mess of thoughts, made an incredible comeback, defeating the Gentleman 7-6.

Yuushi looked even more irresistible to Atobe, the gentle wind congratulating his win by gently blowing his hair, the sun also peeked from the clouds to get a sneak look at him, the rays of light blessed Yuushi, making him cover his eyes ever so slightly with his hands and smile at the sun. As if blushing, the sun rays became a bit brighter, but retreated slowly back into the clouds due to the shyness. Atobe looked at Yuushi flirting with nature lovingly. But that look did not last long, Yuushi went to Gakuto.

Gakuto, now had cleared his pandemonium of thoughts, focused on the match. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yuushi looking at him encouragingly. Gakuto smiled, Jumping even higher than Yuushi thought Gakuto was capable of. _How many times can Gakuto defy the law of gravity?_ Yuushi mused to himself, looking at his lover. In Yuushi's mesmerising eyes, Gakuto knew he was already forgiven and in place, there was the ultimate trust. Gakuto was elated, _'We are destined to be together after all. Nothing can stop our love.'_

Gakuto lost the match, but it did matter to him, no, it never even occupied his thoughts as Yuushi came over with a towel, "that was a close match, Gakuto. You did well against a captain."

Gakuto beamed at those words. Yuushi brushed Gakuto's hair with his hands caringly, and looked into each other's eyes. They indulged in each other's presence.

Atobe watched the two lovers. He felt a surge of intense jealousy. Yuushi supposed to be his. Yuushi supposed to look at Atobe like how he was looking at Gakuto. Atobe hated Gakuto even more in this moment, enough to run up to him and strangle him on the spot. But Yuushi would cry for Gakuto, that thought pained him further, but it also stopped Atobe from killing Gakuto. Hurting Yuushi was the last thing Atobe would do.

In the distance, Jirou looked over Atobe silently.

/./././././.

"Gakuto, I love you." Yuushi whispered seductively into Gakuto's ear. Gakuto smiled and wrapped himself in Yuushi's arms.

They watching the romantic sunset in the spare room they had found during the pillow fight. The room had a large window situated perfectly to watch the warm star settle into the horizon. The lovers were sitting on a large swirly chair that resembled the one in their own living room. To be exact, Yuushi was sitting on it, with Gakuto on Yuushi's lap and Yuushi's arms around the petit body. Despite there was only one month's time left to be together, they still want to be with each other. They decided that nothing can break them apart.

They promised to each other, that they can wait for each other through eternity.

/./././././.

**Author's note:** sorry if I made this chapter a bit cheesy! I'm looking forward to read the reviews. And I'm thinking about a bit of Adorable Pair (AtobexJirou) Pease give me your views on the matter! **DIRTY PAIR FOR EVER!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life and Death

**Author's notes: **Here is the 5th chapter! I can't believe that I carried on for this far. It's all thanks to the reviews. Plz keep on reviewing! I got inspiration for this plot from Boys Love (2006), a film starring Saito Takumi, yeah, the one played Yuushi in first cast Hyotei. Most people say that the 1st cast Hyotei was better, I agree. Anyway, I recommend you to watch it. **Plz spare two minutes and make my day by reviewing! **And now, as usual, **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama, though I made up the story. At least I wish I could own the Dirty Pair...or at least Yuushi…or Gaku…or Atobe…T-T**

…**/**

Despite having only one month left together, they chose to spend the time as normal. They were not going to do something special; they did not want this to seem like a goodbye. Surely they were going to meet again? Somewhere, someday. But for now, they treasured the little time they had.

_Time passes just like how a river flow, it is the inevitable._

_A week left…_

"Gakuto?" Yuushi and his petit lover were sitting on the swirl chair again, the lights were turned off, the curtains wide open to allow them to watch the sunset.

"Mmm?" Gakuto did not look up, he was enjoying Yuushi's warmth around him. He was surrounded by Yuushi's scent and love. It was his heaven.

"Have you packed your bags yet?" Yuushi whispered quietly into Gakuto's ear. His room was empty other than those two lovers, Yuushi did not have to raise his voice. The sunlight filled the room with a romantic atmosphere, further enhancing the pair's feelings at the moment.

This time, Gakuto looked at his partner, slightly annoyed at Yuushi bringing that up. "Yuushi, I'm not a kid anymore. I can pack my own bags."

"Sure, you can." Yuushi smiled, not arguing with the petit child sitting on his lap. He smiled lovingly at him. Gakuto blushed ever so slightly, harmonising with the rays of the setting sun, and repeated very silently, "I'm not a kid anymore."

Yuushi loved the childish side of Gakuto, it made Yuushi feel protective. Gakuto's childishness also cheers him up, his excess energy passing on to Yuushi unnecessarily, but Yuushi liked that. Only Gakuto can change Yuushi. Yuushi will only allow Gakuto to change himself, no one else.

"Nee, Gakuto, are you ready to leave? Any regrets before you go?" Yuushi tightened his embrace on Gakuto a little as if afraid of losing him.

Gakuto hesitated a bit, but asked anyway, knowing it was stupid, he knew he could tell Yuushi anything and everything. "Yuushi, can I take you in my luggage?"

Yuushi was a bit surprised; he thought he knew Gakuto like the back of his hand, though it was a pleasant surprise. Yuushi chuckled and answered, "Of course, if I were your size." Gakuto stared at Yuushi's deep amused cobalt eyes with his own deep sapphire eyes with protest. Yuushi winked apologetically, "Kannin na~ Gaku, forgive me?" Gakuto nodded slightly. 'He is so cute!' Yuushi smiled to himself. Hardly one minute passed without Yuushi thinking how lucky he was to be with Gakuto.

/./././././.

Still, the inevitable had to come. '_We will meet again._' They assured each other, after all, they were made for each other.

Upon arriving at the airport, Gakuto was welcomed by lots of schools – Seigaku, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji, Jyousei Shounan and so on. Gakuto promised to himself silently that he would go smiling. He would not cry in front of all those people.

"Good luck!" Eiji from Seigaku waved as Gakuto came out of the Taxi with Yuushi. As insensitive as ever, Eiji continued, "I feel so sorry for Yuushi, Yuushi can't play doubles anymore." Though what he said had little to affect their relationship, but it still touched Gakuto's heart that he was going to leave Yuushi. Gakuto held back his tears and smiled. After half an hour of fussing around the poor kid, someone sensible - surprisingly Yukimura -suggested that they should leave the two lovers alone, together.

Jirou left after a glance at Atobe. He knew Atobe was going to stay there for a long time. Atobe did not go with the rest, instead he stayed and watched their farewell in the distance. Yuushi looked so tempting to Atobe, he loved Yuushi. He knew that a chance would present itself to him, but he never knew it would come so quickly. Atobe knew that what he was about to do was wrong, but he wanted Yuushi. He knew taking Yuushi away from Gakuto when Gakuto was abroad was unacceptable morally, but Atobe knew this was his only chance, besides, love was never reasonable. Gakuto might come back after three or four years, so these years are his chance. His chance to win Yuushi's heart. He had the confidence.

Gakuto looked up at Yuushi. He could no longer hold back his tears, they swelled over and poured down his cheeks, "Yuushi, I don't want to leave…" Gakuto clung onto Yuushi's shirt helplessly. "…I don't want to leave…" He sobbed quietly into Yuushi. It pained Yuushi, but Yuushi knew if he started crying as well, Gakuto really would stay. Gakuto looked vulnerable, Yuushi wanted to kneel down, wipe his tears away and kiss him, telling him that he did not have to go, telling him Yuushi and Gakuto cannot ever be separated. But Yuushi was no fool, he knew reality well.

"Gaku…" Yuushi looked at him sternly but his eyes were filled with passion and love. "We will meet again, I promise." Yuushi did not know how to fulfil that promise, but he knew he had to, for Gakuto, for himself. Gakuto nodded.

"Gakuto!" His parents called to the crying kid. They have sorted out the passport stuff, Gakuto had to go. Before Gakuto left, Yuushi give him a little well-wrapped box. Yuushi smiled at him, "open this on the plane, I'm sure it will cheer you up."

Gakuto went to join his parents, very slowly, he let go of Yuushi and forced himself to walk towards his family, no, his parents. Yuushi was his family, he was more family to him. For a farewell to Yuushi, he turned halfway, wiped his tears away and smiled cheekily at Yuushi, and like what a cheerful Gakuto would do, he screamed half way across the airport, "I love you Yuushi! I'll miss you!" Until his embarrassed parents drag him away, he did not stop waving. Yuushi smiled, that was the Gakuto he knew.

_I won't say goodbye. I won't lie, I will come back, and I will always be yours, eternally._

/./././././.

Yuushi watched Gakuto's silhouette as he walked away, further from Yuushi. Yuushi sighed. He would miss Gakuto. The Gakuto that would mess everything up in their apartment; the Gakuto that would play loud music from the stereo and dance first thing in the morning; the Gakuto that would jump all over the place; the Gakuto that would kiss Yuushi and return Yuushi's kiss; the Gakuto that would gently stroke Yuushi's face and say lovingly, 'I love you Yuushi.' Tears streamed down his face as he saw Gakuto leave. He wiped the tears away and smiled, _my Gakuto, my little fledgling, fly away now, but do come back. I'll always be waiting for you. This is your home, right here with me._

Suddenly, for one moment, Yuushi felt a shiver. He wanted to run up to Gakuto and hug him tight, not letting go. He had a bad feeling, no matter how hard he was wishing that it could not be true.

/./././././.

Gakuto settled down on the luxurious seat. It was his first time riding a plane, he did regret not being able to do so with Yuushi, he still explored his surroundings like a child. Once the plane took off, he examined the little box with all of his attention. His parents were listening to music while trying to get some rest, so Gakuto had the time to himself. He gently peeled the wrapper, _could it be a locket? No, that is not like Yuushi, could it be a letter? _Without any more patience to burn, he ripped the paper full of excitement. It was a box. Smaller than a watch box. He opened it a little, and peeked.

A ring?

A diamond ring?

An engagement ring?

Is Yuushi asking…?

Gakuto's eyes widened. It was a beautiful diamond ring embedded with other jewels like rubies and emeralds. It was not big, everything was just so detailed. Gakuto held it in his hands, afraid of breaking it, even though he knew diamond would not break under Gakuto's strength. Something on the inside caught Gakuto's eyes.

_For My Dear Mukahi Gakuto:_

_To eternity, we will be together. I love you._

_~From Yours forever, Oshitari Yuushi._

It was curved in gold. Gakuto stared, amazed, and elated. He slipped the ring on his left ring finger, leaned onto the soft chair, closed his eyes, and repeated those words in his mind over and over again.

/./././././.

Yuushi's tears rolled down his face freely on to the newspaper, Yuushi was clinging onto the chair to balance himself. His felt an agonising pain in his chest, tight around his heart and twisting it. _No, no way. This can't be happening…_ Yuushi felt his heart skip a beat. _Plane crush? Gakuto could not possibly survive that…Please tell me this is not true…Gakuto…_

A drop of his painful tears landed on Yuushi's ring, it was a matching pair, on his ring finger.

…**/**

**Author's note:** thanx for reading, and plz review. **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Hope

**Author's note: **I finally finished this chapter! Plz keep up the reviews, I really need them to cheer me up and to know what you think about my story. I look forward to the reviews every minute and I check my reviews every day (unless my laptop decides to short-circuit itself or to go to sleep for no reason) and I'll try my best to answer any questions thrown at me, with as less spoilers as I can manage, because my story may just as well as turn 360 degrees round if no one liked where the story is going. Anyway, one thing I can say for certain is **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama, if I do, Dirty Pair would be on a honeymoon by now.**

/./././././.

Atobe's face dimmed when he read that day's newspaper, he knew what he had to do. He abandoned his half-finished breakfast and set out to the newspaper's publishing.

/./././././.

Yuushi slumped into the swirl chair that they used to sit on for so long at a time, talking and enjoying life. But this time, for the first time, he was sitting on this chair by his own. It was Gakuto's favourite piece of furniture. Not because it was elegant and beautiful, not because of its soft texture and its fluffiness at touch, because it was big enough to fit both of them, and also small enough to be comfy.

Yuushi could not stop his tears, he was crying for Gakuto, he was crying for his own life. It held no meaning now. He was living for Gakuto, he was living because of Gakuto. Yuushi brought his knees up to his chest, and cuddled himself for comfort. He would rather cuddle Gakuto. Still, some part of him, deep down, believes that Gakuto was alive, though he tried to convince himself that it was false hope. He hated being disappointed. It would only shatter his last few strands of life left in him. But was living without Gakuto worthwhile? He did not think so.

/./././././.

It was night time when Atobe got what he asked for from the Newspaper editors.

Atobe rushed to Yuushi's apartment, knocking on the door hard. The door was open. Atobe had a very bad feeling, without manners, Atobe invited himself in, the rooms were dark. He found Yuushi in the living room. He found Yuushi leaning against the arm of the chair, sitting on the floor. Empty wine bottles surrounded him, Yuushi did not stir. But he was breathing. 1,2,3…17. He probably tried to drink himself to death. It pained Atobe to see Yuushi hurting himself this badly; it pained him even more to see Yuushi hurting himself this badly for another boy, for Gakuto. Atobe knelt beside Yuushi, looked at his still serene face for a moment. The moonlight was illuminating the room, it was illuminating Yuushi's beauty. Atobe stroked Yuushi's hair lovingly, only to be repaid by Yuushi uttering, 'Gakuto…' Atobe sighed. He knew how much Yuushi loved Gakuto now, still, Atobe knows he had the chance.

He lifted Yuushi gently and placed him on the bed. He knelt beside Yuushi and surveyed the room. The bedroom was for two. A double bed, two end tables, but one wardrobe. They probably loved sharing, Atobe mused. His sharp eyes caught sight of a picture on one of the end tables; there was a picture of the two lovers smiling contently, Yuushi's arms were around Gakuto's shoulders, and Gakuto was making a 'victory' sign, as if aimed at Atobe. The picture showed a side of Yuushi that Atobe never knew, he had never seen Yuushi in a pair of tight black jeans and a hoodie before. He looked cute. Happy times. Atobe turned the picture face down, he did not want Yuushi to suffer any more. That picture would only pain him more, it would only bring back the happy times, and yes, happy times can hurt.

Looking at Yuushi's peaceful face which, no matter how peaceful, still reflected pain, Atobe could not help himself but to lean down and…

Their lips met. It was a gentle and very sweet kiss, but Atobe indulged in it. As soon as Yuushi parted his soft lips a little, Atobe took the initiative. He slipped his tongue into Yuushi's mouth to explore thoroughly. Yuushi let out a moan, but that soft groan hurt Atobe as much as it pleased and aroused him. Knowing that Yuushi was fast asleep, or passed out for that matter, Atobe found it incredibly hard to control himself from jumping on top of Yuushi. He gently unbuckled Yuushi's shirt, slipped it down his shoulders, brushing past his smooth and tanned skin with his hands, Atobe felt his heart beating faster. After removing his shirt, he started to unzip Yuushi's jeans carefully while making the best of the situation. He started to enjoy himself…

/./././././.

Atobe felt totally refreshed. Surprisingly and most refreshed. It was only four in the morning, and despite Atobe not sleeping that night, he did not feel at all drowsy. Though Yuushi was unconscious, he still co-operated well, Atobe thought, he moaned and clung to Atobe when necessary, and it added to the pleasure. Yuushi's body was one of the best, it's not like Atobe slept with other people, but he was sure nobody can be any better at giving him this sense of enjoyment. Yuushi's body was soft, but also firm. Besides Yuushi never expressed pain, never mind screaming. Atobe traced Yuushi's chest, feeling it going up and down as he took each gentle breath. He covered Yuushi, and started to get dressed. He did not want to leave Yuushi, but he did not want to wake him either. Atobe decided on a cup of tea early in the morning, at ten past four, on the balcony would calm his body down from the intense exercise he did at night.

/./././././.

As Atobe closed the bedroom door and headed into the kitchen, Yuushi opened his eyes. _He expected me to sleep, huh, how highly does he think of himself? It did hurt, quite a lot. It was probably what Gakuto felt most of the nights we spent together…no, I can't remind myself of Gakuto, he…died, didn't he? _Yuushi took a while to compose his thoughts again,it was a surprise for Yuushi when he felt a surge of pain spiralling up to his stomach. _Thank goodness the room was dark, or else he would have noticed my eyes were open. _Yuushi chuckled to himself, _Atobe is amazingly good at what he does._ No, Yuushi never considered it betraying Gakuto; he is dead, isn't he? In fact, he found the exercise a relief from the stress, and he indeed enjoyed it. Though he would have enjoyed it more if he was the one dominating. Then, Yuushi noticed the picture, it was face down. A courtesy of Atobe. _So kind of him, _Yuushi thought, edging towards sarcasm.

Yuushi laid on the bed and thought about his life. He knew for sure he would never fall in love again, nor would he take a relationship seriously – in the end, all that is waiting for you is deep disappointment, that is all. Nothing else. _But if it is Atobe, maybe…_

Yuushi still remembered the first time he came to Hyotei; the first time he played a tennis match in Tokyo; the first time he played against Atobe. He still remembered the excitement he had when he played against Atobe, that intense match. The moment he set his deep blue eyes on Atobe on that fateful day, he had felt something. Something that made his heart beat a bit faster than usual; something that made him feel warm inside; something called '_love_'. But was it not a crush then? Had he not gone over that wild crush of his? No, his love for Gakuto just casted a shadow over it, that was all. It still existed, and now, it has been brought out again. Why did he not pursue after Atobe? Because it was a too-far-fetched dream. He never thought Atobe, that Atobe, would have feelings for him. Yes, Yuushi is confident, over confident, in his looks and especially what his body can offer, but it's still Atobe. For fear of refusal, rejection and his pride, he swallowed that long lost love. But now, that love resurfaced. Atobe liked him; just maybe…maybe he'll get another chance at love.

/./././././.

_To have felt love and to lose it is better than not have felt love at all._ Is this true? Would Yuushi not have been happier without Gakuto in the beginning? Atobe did not know. He questioned himself whether or not that he can fill the empty void in Yuushi. He knew the answer, he probably could not do it. Only Gakuto could. After all…

"_Are you sure that Mukahi Gakuto is alive?" Atobe asked the editor desperately. He did not know what to expect. Did he want Gakuto dead? No, but he did want Yuushi to be his, and Gakuto's existence was a nuisance to that. Atobe knew what Yuushi wanted, in the end, Atobe had chosen. Atobe had made up his mind about what he should do about this unrequited love of his. He will have Yuushi no matter what. _

…./

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading, any points of confusion in the last paragraph would be explained in the next chapter, look forward to it! And please, I cannot emphasise it enough, please spare two minutes to make my day by reviewing. Thanks a lot! **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wavering Feelings

**Author's note:** Here is chapter 7! Writing this chapter was not very fun, I got stuck quite often T-T but the reviews encouraged me to go on, so please again, spare a few minutes of your time after reading this page of hard work and tell me how you feel, of if you spotted any mistakes. Either are welcomed, or anything else for that matter. And now, as ever, shout together with me to the world : **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama, nor any of the Princes! **

/./././././.

"_Mukahi Gakuto is alive." The editor said in a hurry as Atobe looked desperate. Besides you would never, I repeat NEVER, want Atobe __obocchama on__ your back._

_He is alive? Atobe's thought went into turmoil. What do I do now? Tell Yuushi? Wait…how did the authorities know it was Gakuto?_

_The editor was a man that experienced life and met a variety of people, he knew what Atobe was thinking. "The ring," the editor said, "we knew who he is from the ring." _

_Ring? Gakuto did not wear any rings, at least not at the airport. Atobe asked to see evidence. The editor told him there are no pictures, but the reporter that wrote the article also works for the government, so he probably have a list of the people and notes on their belongings._

_While Atobe waited for the reporter to come, yes, despite the reporter was busy, Atobe insisted he wanted to see that person, Atobe sat down on the sofa in the editors' lounge and thought about how Yuushi would have been affected, Yuushi would be…Atobe did not want to think any deeper. At least Atobe now had a chance, a chance to claim Yuushi back._

_A man of roughly thirty years of age came in, "Atobe-kun," he noted, Atobe looked up with a stare which changed to a beautiful smile when he corrected himself, "Atobe-sama, you called?" _

"_I want to know all the information you have on Mukahi Gakuto." Atobe went straight into business, he was worried about Yuushi._

"_Oh, yes, him. That red haired boy." The man continued when Atobe throw him a glare that said 'do not stray off topic, and answer ore-sama's question, or else you will wake up tomorrow with no jobs and no roof over your dumb head.' "He was in critical condition when we dug through the debris, but he was alive. We identified him because of the ring he had." Atobe nodded, encouraging him to go on, "The ring was undamaged because, well, he had it in his hands and his arms were pressed firmly to his chest when we found him, also the ring was diamond, it is pretty hard. On the inside of the ring, it said," he paused, blushed a little due to what he was about to say, though he dare not question if Atobe knew if these two, the victim Mukahi and the one mentioned on the ring were in a relationship, and carried on,_

"'_For My Dear Mukahi Gakuto:_

_To eternity, we will be together. I love you._

_~From Yours forever, Oshitari Yuushi.'"_

_Atobe's eyes widened at that, an engagement ring? Would Atobe have a chance at Yuushi now? The reporter interrupted his line of thoughts which was leading Atobe to insanity, and continued, " He is recovering at a hospital in America right now, you know, the plane crashed in mainland America, though it had not reached its destination. He would live, at least that is what the doctors believe when they inspected him on site. And I did not hear of anything else from the hospital yet, so I'm not sure if he is still…" This person obviously could not tell whether Atobe want Gakuto to live or not, so instead of choosing his words carefully, he decided to just leave it. In fact, even Atobe himself did not know if Gakuto being alive is a good new or a bad one. _

_The reporter picked up a phone and started to dial a number. Atobe was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of the phone ringing, waiting for someone to pick up. "What are you doing?" Atobe questioned, slightly annoyed, when did Atobe dismiss him? No, Atobe never did, and this guy, on his own, decided that Atobe's questioning was finished._

"_Calling the Oshitari family. I mean, this Oshitari Yuushi is their son, right? And the ring…" Before he could finish his explanation, Atobe shut the phone. No way was he letting Yuushi know just yet. Besides his parents should not know that these two secret lovers are, well, lovers, let along engaged. Even if Yuushi's parents knew, which is not likely as Yuushi has not even informed their teammates of their relationship yet, and last time he checked, Yuushi was not close with his family, nor was Gakuto close with his, it is always better safe than sorry. If Atobe wants to protect Yuushi, to protect Yuushi and Gakuto's relationship, and to give himself a last chance to get Yuushi without having to explain to Yuushi's parents, this phone call cannot be connected._

_The idiot of a reporter looked at Atobe, puzzled. "I know where Oshitari Yuushi lives; I'll deliver a message to him personally." Atobe reassured him. The reporter nodded, dumbfounded at Atobe's sudden action. "Anyway, do not tell people unnecessarily that Mukahi Gakuto is alive, OK?" Atobe give the guy so much of a stare that he did not dare utter a word and nodded again, like an idiot. _

_Atobe took a note of the hospital that Gakuto was in and told the reporter if he hears anything, let Atobe know first. _

_On the way to Yuushi's, he had decided to walk, though the driver insisted to drive him to Yuushi's in fear of losing his job, Atobe just brushed him off. Atobe had a lot to think about, whether he would give up Yuushi and tell him that his love is alive, or keep it a secret and claim Yuushi. _

_Atobe decided that he would know which one to choose once he arrived at Yuushi's. If he saw what state Yuushi was in, he would know which one Yuushi needs. Him, or Gakuto._

Atobe resented Gakuto even as he sat on the balcony in Yuushi's large apartment. Not because Gakuto lived, because Gakuto hurt Yuushi, his whole existence casts pain towards Yuushi. Atobe knew that Yuushi would not get over Gakuto. Should he tell him that Gakuto, that his dear, beloved Gakuto is alive_? No, not after what happened last night, Yuushi is too good to be given away like that. _Atobe's feelings for Yuushi more than multiplied after the little episode they had. Atobe knew that Yuushi deserved to know the truth, but Atobe could not bring himself to say it. Tell him and live without Yuushi and regret each time he set his eyes on the two lovers, or, live with Yuushi forever and put up with the guilt? _Yuushi's happiness or mine?_

_I want Yuushi._

/./././././.

Yuushi looked at the clock, six thirty a.m., he must have fallen asleep. Should he get up, or wait for Atobe to come in and dress him? Yuushi chuckled to himself. Yes, despite Gakuto died, he chuckled. Atobe is in his life now, and he had decided to hide those painful memories. He gathered up memories regarding himself and Gakuto and put them in a chest within the depth of his heart and mind, he locked them. Double locked them, triple, and even more. He wrapped layers and layers of chains around the chest to secure it and finally labelled it 'Pandora's box'. It was something he had decided he would never access again and he would wipe Gakuto's existence from his mind, after all, it was that painful.

As if a human can wipe his own memories, the brain is not like a computer, on which you can just select the files you don't want, and say, 'I don't want this, and this and this…..', then click on 'DELETE', and the computer would dispose the selected files. No, humans have emotions, which are like the Operating System, something you can't get rid of if you want it to work. Even then, Yuushi decided he had locked those memories, and that is it, final. He would never access it ever again. It is for his sanity's sake.

Yuushi got up, put on a spare bathrobe as Atobe took his, and headed unsteadily towards the lounge. Yuushi realised from a stumble and the fall of a chair he accidentally pushed to steady himself when he left the bed, that he still suffered the effects of a hangover. Dizzily, he searched for Atobe as he went.

/./././././.

_Yuushi? _Atobe thought he heard a thump of…a chair? Atobe hurried back into the lounge, which connects to the balcony. He saw Yuushi holding on to the door frame for support. He rushed to Yuushi, as Yuushi nearly fell he swept Yuushi off his feet, much to the bluenette's surprise. Atobe smiled at Yuushi, that smirk of his, full of confidence. Yuushi smiled back helplessly, what can Yuushi do? He was robbed of energy by the headache, he could not protest and tell, in fact demand Atobe to let him down. Atobe gently lowered Yuushi on to the three-seat couch in a lying position, went to get a pillow and put it under Yuushi's head and said he would fix Yuushi something to eat. Yuushi watched in amazement, that Atobe can be so kind, so kind to another human being without making a sarcastic remark. When Yuushi took in what had happened, he was alarmed.

"Wait, Atobe!" Yuushi lifted his upper body and supported himself using his elbow, "Atobe, can you cook?" Yuushi's curious question was answered by clashes and bangs that sounded like pots and pans meeting the surface of the tiled floor. Yuushi shook his head and sighed, paused a bit to steady his throbbing headache then proceeded to pick up his phone which was on the coffee table next to the couch, racking his brain to find a take-out number, one that Atobe would accept.

/./././././.

After eating, though Yuushi only picked at the meal, Atobe sat by Yuushi on the sofa, Yuushi was still lying down. Despite Yuushi was acting natural towards Atobe, Atobe kind of figured out that Yuushi knew what happened last night, thanks to his effective insight. But if Yuushi did not want to bring the topic up, Atobe would keep quiet too.

"Atobe, why did you come to my house?" Yuushi asked while randomly going through the channels on TV to find something that would interest him, something not romantic. He could not afford to remind himself of Gakuto anymore.

Atobe answered casually, "I was simply worried." Atobe was careful not to tread on that mine. He could not mention Gakuto. That is a Taboo.

Yuushi threw him a surprised look, "You were worried? Now that is something I did not expect."

"Can I not be worried about my Yuushi?" Atobe smiled at him, it was one of those irresistible smiles. He was about to say 'teammate' instead of 'Yuushi', but that may bring Gakuto to his mind, and Atobe did not want to see Yuushi suffer. Yes, it is a thin line he is walking on, Atobe knew he needs to avoid anything and everything that brings, even ever so slightly, Gakuto to mind. Yuushi looked a bit shocked that Atobe called him by his first name, a good shock. He only called Jirou by his first name in Hyotei. Yuushi smiled a little at that.

'HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!', before Yuushi can say anything, Atobe's mobile phone had taken the spotlight. Atobe checked the message, in such an angle that Yuushi could not see. Anyway Yuushi was lying down, but Atobe was just taking precautions.

It was from the reporter, '_The hospital said that Gakuto is now in a stable situation, but the doctors are still doing various tests on him, once I receive the results, I'll text you._'

Atobe stopped a frown from forming on his immaculate face: Gakuto is in a stable situation now, should he tell Yuushi? Would Gakuto still want to grab Yuushi away from him? Atobe knew what he had decided upon, and he would never take back his words.

_Gakuto, you even escaped death to come back and claim Yuushi yours, I won't forgive you, you have hurt Yuushi so much. Yuushi is mine._

"What is it?" Yuushi asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, just a reminder for meeting that I need to attend tomorrow, don't worry, I've cancelled it. Rather than the boring meeting, you need me more." Atobe stroked Yuushi's face gently, and said in a soft voice, "Yuushi, you can cry it out, that way you will feel better." _Hopefully_, Atobe added in his thought. Yuushi switched off the TV, and dropped the remote control in response to Atobe's request. He buried his face into Atobe's chest and started to sob quietly. Atobe sat on the sofa, with Yuushi in his embrace, he stroked Yuushi's back gently. It pained Atobe to see Yuushi in this pathetic form. But if he gets to have Yuushi in his arms, he has nothing to complain about. He noticed Yuushi was still holding tightly on to the ring. It pierced Atobe's heart, _why can't you just forget him already? He has caused you nothing but pain…_

Atobe wanted to calm Yuushi down from the sobbing, in the end he decided on a lullaby, he started to sing 'Seasons'. Gradually Yuushi want to sleep, with tears still streaming from his closed eyes. Atobe licked away those salty tears, as if to taste Yuushi's sorrows. Atobe carefully removed the ring that Yuushi was treasuring, and slipped it into his own pocket, the sight of this memoir will only upset Yuushi even more. He looked at Yuushi, it was as if time had stopped, and they were in a world alone to themselves.

"If it pains you that much, forget about him. I would never let you down, I love you, Yuushi." Atobe whispered silently into his ears.

/./././././.

The rest of Hyotei gathered in Jirou's house whose parents were out for the day, they knew about the plane crush, everyone was worried, especially Jirou. He knew how Atobe would be feeling like: contradicting himself, hiding the guilt deep down while enjoying being with Yuushi. Jirou was not angry that Atobe was with Yuushi, he was not sad either, if Atobe is happy, he is satisfied. But could Atobe be truly happy living with the guilt?

Shishido was more than frustrated as well, though not for Atobe, but for Gakuto. Other than Jirou, no one in the group knew about the relationship of the two doubles partners. Yuushi was not present, that did not come as a surprise, even though their relationship were not open to public, they still knew, in Hyotei, Yuushi was the closest to Gakuto. He would need some time alone, to himself.

The Hyotei members were at a loss when the doorbell rang. Jirou, for once was not asleep, he went to answer the door slowly. It was Shitenhouji. "Is Yuushi here?" A question was thrown into the house as soon as the door opened, Kenya was desperate. Yuushi was like a brother to him, and they never contact each other less than once every three days. Besides, Kenya knew about the lovers, Yuushi never fails to tell Kenya everything that was happening. And of course, through Kenya, the rest of Shitenhouji was informed. No matter how ridiculous Shitenhouji is, they still can keep a secret. This group of middle schoolers have rushed from Osaka all the way to Tokyo, and had knocked nearly every single door in the city to find Yuushi when they knew about the plane crush. To say the truth, it was Kenya's fault to have not remembered Yuushi's address, but that blame was forgotten in everyone's mind right now.

"Hyotei people!" Koharu looked relieved, "You guys know where Yuushi-san is, right? We could not get through to him, his phone is switched off."

Jirou hated to disappoint them, and further to lie to somebody who have rushed all over Tokyo for the sake of a friend. "I'm sorry, we don't know either." In truth, no one else except than Jirou knew, but Jirou also knew that Atobe would be over at Yuushi's, and he would not want, nor need interruptions. Jirou felt worse when he realised that no matter how Shitenhouji tries, they could not get to Yuushi': Yuushi lives in a rich flat, it has its own compound, like gardens and furthermore, its own security guards, sniffer dogs, and even heat sensitive cameras to spot invaders.

Shitenhouji looked down, they were tired out, exhausted of running around (other than the desperate Kenya and their wild little ace Kin-chan) and starved of sleep. "One more street!" Their captain encouraged them upon looking at Kenya's upset face.

"Yes, Sir!" Shitenhouji replied. Their energy replenished thinking of how Kenya felt, they knew they need to help their teammate to find his cousin. Jirou watched them leave, praying that this persistent bunch wild animals would stop their search, as they would never reach Yuushi anyway, and Jirou wasn't going to tell them.

Jirou went back to his friends, they have heard the conversation, which made them feel even more depressed that they could not do anything to help the situation. In the end, Jirou managed a smile and told them to go back home, "It's pretty late, your parents would be worried if you stay any longer. The only way to get past this situation is to stay positive. OK? Smile and you'll be fine!" Jirou said in a happy tone, though it did not sound forced, but they all knew that there is no way that anyone can cheer up like that. Even if there is some truth in what he said, it is easier said than done.

After seeing everyone off, Jirou retreated to his own bedroom. He curled up on his single bed, with a few varying sizes of teddy bears lined up cutely at his pillow. From the bedside drawer, he took out a photo of Hyotei in their first years. It was taken because Atobe said it was a mark of his reign starting that day. On that day so many things had happened, the day Yuushi and Gakuto fell in love, the day Atobe started to have desires for Yuushi, the day Yuushi felt his heart skip for Atobe, the day when Jirou found his soul mate.

_Kei-chan…_Jirou traced the young Atobe in the picture gently with his finger, he was on the verge of crying, with tears threatening to pour out at any time, Jirou did not know why he felt this way, he knew he loved Atobe, but Atobe is happy so he should be happy too, right?

_I love you Kei-chan, I'll wait for you to return to my side, I can wait forever. Just so that you have a place to return to after your tiresome journey._ Jirou kissed the picture. He gently held the photo to himself and fell asleep.

A stray tear landed on to the photo.

/./././././.

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading this chapter! And now please click the 'Review this Chapter' link below and make my day! Random things to do when bored: go to Google and type in 'Atobe Keigo aged 8', you'll spot a super cute Kei-chan! I have it as my desktop image, so I can admire his awesome cuteness and innocence (still can't believe he was ever that innocent) when my laptop decides to loose internet connection. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter please! I'll try my best to keep on typing the story through this hard period of my life (Exams), so please give me courage! (Sounds a bit like Sadaharu's 'give me data!' in the anime when the princes go to yakiniku.) **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pressure and Stress

**Author's note:** Finally my busy days of heaps of exams have passed…temporally. Anyway, I may have rushed this chapter a little bit, I'll try to slow it down from the next chapter on. Please review, it's very important for me, especially during this busy exam period where I crush-learn everything. I need the support. **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama, nor the characters involved. If I did, Yuushi and Gakuto would have been the main characters instead of the Pillar or the Perfect Pair. XD**

…/

Gakuto looked around himself bearing the sharp pains he was feeling, though he did not know why he was this injured, _a person in a white cloak…where am I? Is he talking to me? In English?_

_Gakuto? Who is Gakuto? What ring? I don't know a guy called Yuushi, I don't know…anyone…I don't remember anymore…_

/./././././.

_Gakuto, is that you, Gakuto? _

"GAKUTO?" Yuushi sat up, his eyes wide open, sweating heavily; scared. The room was dark, the curtains slightly open, letting the crescent moon's radiance slip in. The last thing Yuushi remembered was crying in Atobe's arms, Atobe must have put him to bed after that.

He remembered Gakuto in that nightmare. The thought of that dream brought Yuushi shivering, despite in that surreal world Gakuto was lying amid of fiery fires, burning like hell. Gakuto was alive, but he was also dying, he had called out Yuushi's name coarsely, coughing harshly, struggling and giving into the smoke inhalation. It seemed to be the crush site of the plane. Gakuto was crying, desperate for Yuushi to save him. But Yuushi did not move, he could vaguely recall Atobe saying, in a hurt voice, 'If it pains you that much, forget about him. I would never let you down, I love you, Yuushi.' In that world, Yuushi turned away from Gakuto, with Atobe in his mind, though his heart burned, his will strained, and his minded shouted, '_turn around and save Gakuto now!_', his body acted on its own. Yuushi hated himself for leaving Gakuto alone, aflame, burning. Burning just like his heart now.

Yuushi shook his head to get that horrifying image out of his mind, it was agonising for him to even imagine Gakuto. Yuushi sighed, he had no idea how and when he was going to get over this. Gakuto's death, a lover's death has already taken its toll on the bluenette. Was there going to be a way for Yuushi to forget Gakuto? Yuushi did not think so. He remembered the times where Gakuto and Yuushi used to sit on that comfortable chair together, telling each other how strong their love was, how much they love each other, how they were made for each other, and that no one, nothing could break those lovers apart. How could Yuushi bear to forget those promises? How could Yuushi bear to forget Gakuto? Yuushi hated himself for even to think about it. Gakuto was all he had. Yuushi shook his head again, but more violently, a futile attempt to throw the thoughts aside, for his own welfare, he should not be thinking about this, he persuaded himself that this was not forgetting Gakuto, he just need a distraction. He was sure if Gakuto was here, he would have put Yuushi's welfare first too. There is nothing gained from mourning over a dead person until Yuushi wear himself out, the living should be able live without interference from the dead.

Yuushi lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind to a blank canvas state. Thinking nothing could serve as a distraction, though he would rather a physical distraction to take the matter off his mind. Yuushi opened his deep blue eyes; he had been so deep into his own thoughts that the noise of the shower did not enter his mind until now. Yuushi tilted his head according to the direction that his ear was guiding him. A stream of light escaped the bedroom door, which was left ajar. Atobe was showering. Yuushi got up, slipped into his slippers, stood up and walked towards the exit of the bedroom. The aching of his head had subsided a little, Yuushi felt slightly better, crying out did help to relieve some of the accumulating stress. Yuushi rested his hand on the delicate-looking door knob of the chamber across from his bedroom, his hand wrapped around it, and he gently gave it a twist Yuushi did not realise what he was doing until he opened the door leading in the shower room.

Atobe turned his head slightly in response to the door opening, he looked surprised, _Yuushi? _Yuushi was also stunned by his own action, but Atobe understood, Yuushi was looking for a distraction from Gakuto. Since the bedroom door had been left slightly open, and the shower room was not locked either, Atobe had heard Yuushi calling out Gakuto's name, it was a cry for hope, a cry for life, a cry that crushed Atobe's heart. He knew he had to live with the guilt; it's for Yuushi's sake as well.

Atobe smirked, came out of the shower, he was about to finish anyway, and reached out for a towel, "Yuushi, do you want to dry me?" Atobe offered with an alluring smile.

Atobe's naked body was a beautiful sight - it took Yuushi's breath away. The water, giving into gravity, traced and savoured Atobe's body as it rolled down in droplets, resulting Yuushi's excitement. Yuushi smiled back, "I'll take your offer." Yuushi answered to Atobe's secret delight in that baritone voice of his, and topped with the irresistible Kansai accent.

/./././././.

"Don't you come near me!" Gakuto panicked at the needle. _Do a test on me after putting me to sleep? Don't joke with me! Pointing that sharp thing at me, calling it anaesthetic, I don't know what's going on, but that thing is not going in me! _Gakuto backed away from that helpless doctor, who was as helpless himself, putting a distance between them. Gakuto's startled blue eyes darted from right to left, looking for a potential exit. _The door?_ It seemed shut tight, and there were people outside, their chatter had been carried through to this room. _The window? But I don't know what floor this is…should I risk it? Risk it, or…_those sapphire eyes landed on the needle, it may be Gakuto's imagination, but the tip of that needle sparkled in the light. Gakuto shivered, he made a run for it at the window, but the doctor was quicker, and he was experienced. He caught hold of Gakuto.

"If you answer my questions calmly and truthfully, then I won't force you to go through this anymore."

Gakuto thought for a while and said, "Good deal." _Amazing, I still know how to speak English! I guess those things don't get forgotten easily, would they be stored in a different part of the brain?_

"So, you really don't remember anything?" the doctor questioned after they had sat down.

"Shouldn't you be calling an adult in? Like my parents…" Gakuto stopped, _what am I talking about? I don't remember them, who are they? What do they look like?_ The doctor looked down, and shook his head. Gakuto's face twisted into horror, even though he may not remember them, they were still his parents, he might come to remember them later…he then realised that he had nothing left.

"Tell me what had happened! Tell me anything and everything you know about me!" Gakuto demanded in a desperate manner, wanting his life to be back to normal. Amnesia is not fun. Gakuto sat down again, waiting for the doctor to start talking; he put his right hand on to his left, trying to steady his trembling emotions.

Something cold touched his fingers. A ring. He looked down, it was a beautiful ring, diamond, he felt comfort in it, he felt it was familiar.

_Yuushi…_

/./././././.

"Mmnn…" Atobe was enjoying himself. Somehow from drying Atobe, they ended up on bed, and Atobe as the uke at that. But if it is what will distract Yuushi, it's worth it.

Both boys were not wearing anything, and the duvet was kicked off during their process of making out. Yuushi traced the inner side of Atobe's thigh, causing him to give out a moan. Yuushi smiled mischievously, the distraction obviously worked like magic.

No, Yuushi did not consider this action as betraying Gakuto. Gakuto was no longer alive; Gakuto was not there for him. Part of Yuushi resented Gakuto for leaving him, but he also hated himself for not having the courage to go with Gakuto, for having lingering desires for Atobe. Part of Yuushi longed for a miracle that Gakuto is still alive, that he wanted the courage to believe, to hope. Yuushi's mind was in turmoil, he desperately needed a distraction, and Atobe gave that to him. It's only a distraction, it doesn't mean anything, and it won't mean anything…Would it? Could Yuushi find the comfort he needs in Atobe? Atobe loves Yuushi. That Yuushi is now well aware of, and very proud of, but should Atobe leave Yuushi, could Yuushi cope with it?

Atobe's body was very much enjoyable, the pleasure he gave Yuushi surpasses what Gakuto ever offered. It is Atobe's body after all. The desire for more soon washed over Yuushi. As they made out, he pressed Atobe firmly on the soft bed, but nowhere near bruising him, had it been Gakuto, the violent action would have caused a blue mark on that petit body. Yuushi sank into a deep kiss with the boy beneath him. Gently, but passionately, he slipped his tongue into Atobe's mouth, exploring and tasting Atobe's love for Yuushi. Meanwhile his hand traced down Atobe's chest, smoothly moved onto his waist, then he took his hand away from Atobe's soft skin, and started up from his thigh again, except his hand went further up than it did last time.

Atobe moaned, surprised and delighted, and widened his thighs further apart, allowing Yuushi to take in more of him. Yuushi, on the other hand, took it as an invitation for entering. It was not the first time for Yuushi, and he knew exactly what he was doing. But for Atobe, it was his first time, and it was more than just painful. Atobe let out a scream upon the impact of the thrust, but Yuushi did not stop at that, he continued. After the first, Atobe prepared himself for the next, he did not scream this time, but bit his lips to bear the pain. After a while , Atobe managed a moan which only excited Yuushi more.

/./././././.

Gakuto laid down on the hospital bed, he had a lot to think over. According to the airport that the doctor contacted for him, he was on a trip to America with his parents, of course he didn't remember any of it, and that they were heading for Los Angeles. There was no private information what so ever that the airport could offer, after all, normal people don't tell the airport who they are and exactly where they are going and to do what. The police did offer help, but Gakuto found himself feeling light-headed at the time, and the doctor also still have tests to do so that offer was rejected for now. For that tiring day, Gakuto decided to get some sleep to calm himself down. Deep down, within Gakuto, he did not want to deal with any of these complicated matters, he is only 15. And mentally, probably way lot younger. Gakuto wanted to bury himself into something, someone. He felt this feeling before, despite that he was alone in his hospital room, he felt the warmth, the gentle stroke of Gakuto's hair that seemed imaginary, the alluring scent of…someone familiar, but Gakuto could not remember who is was. The events proved to be too much for Gakuto to take in, Gakuto was too glad to be left alone to go to sleep that night.

To make the events worse, Gakuto woke up with a further memory loss, and even forgetting something that should be very basic to normal people. Like the occasional mix up of grammar and trouble to understand speech. This was Japanese that Gakuto was having trouble with, don't even mention English. Gakuto opened his eyes next morning, confused and did not know how to express himself, topped with people speaking an alien language all around him.

Overnight, the stress pressed itself on Gakuto so hard, unconsciously rendering himself as innocent and as vulnerable as a child.

/./././././.

Atobe was woken by his mobile, from the 'HYOTEI!' chant, he knew he got an incoming message. Once Atobe's mind cleared a little from the sleep and the blinding sunlight shining through the slightly parted curtains, the dull pain that Atobe was feeling became sharp. Yuushi was on top of Atobe, and fast asleep. Yuushi was still inside Atobe, no wonder the pain was so intense. Without waking Yuushi, who was very tired from the night activity and probably won't wake up for another few hours, Atobe reached for his phone with was on the bedside table.

Upon seeing the message, a smile could not help but crossed Atobe's face. Gakuto won't remember Yuushi, this way, nothing stood in the way of their love, and Atobe won't feel bad about stealing Gakuto's lover. Gakuto could never claim Yuushi this way, and Yuushi would never know that Gakuto is alive. But is this what Atobe wished for?

/./././././.

**Author's note: **Please PM me or put in the review any confusing points or if my grammar is wrong, or in fact any mistakes or bits that you like, please review! **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


	9. Chapter 9: Gift

**Author's note:** Here is the penultimate chapter! I'm thinking about ending this Fic in the next chapter, thanks for all of the readers' support, and please continue to support me and together see an end to this Fic. And please review, tell me what you think of this Fic.** DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama nor any of the characters.**

.../

One week have passed since Atobe and Yuushi's first get together, their activities resumes every time the sun retires and finishes when the sun peeks over the horizon, but never once did Yuushi say 'I love you too' back at Atobe's declarations during their make out sessions at night, Yuushi only responded by giving Atobe an annoyed look as if Atobe interrupted their fun, or ignore Atobe altogether. Yuushi did not feel like saying that because he felt a heavy burden of commitment comes along with those words, besides, despite Yuushi wanted Atobe, it felt different from when he was with Gakuto. How different, Yuushi did not know.

Atobe bared the pain every night, and often whispered 'I love you, Yuushi' seductively into his ear, but Atobe did not like how Yuushi reacted. It took him one week to figure out why Yuushi did not want to declare his love for Atobe, it wasn't that Yuushi was not ready, it wasn't that Yuushi did not want to feel pressurised by the commitments, Atobe knew that deep down his heart, but he never wanted to admit it. It would to too agonising to admit that Yuushi did not love him, it was never love to begin with.

It was lust. Plain desires for Atobe's body, not his soul, nor his heart.

Even then, Atobe lied to himself again and again, every day, every second he was with Yuushi, that Yuushi would eventually come to love Atobe if they spend enough time together, trying to convince himself that this love would work out. No matter how Yuushi felt towards Atobe, Atobe loved Yuushi with all his heart, only to be rejected. Atobe came to a crossroad, too many choices, too many sacrifices, too many painful memories, and too many times he had to choose between Yuushi's and his happiness. Yet within each road he can choose, once he set foot on it, there is no turning back, and no matter which way he goes, only a labyrinth awaits.

Atobe could break up with Yuushi and tell him where Gakuto is. The sacrifice would be himself, how would he bare Yuushi's wrath and hatred towards Atobe, Atobe did not know. The labyrinth would be how he can face the two lovers, and how his teammates would think of him. He would not deserve the title of king after such cowardly act of hiding Gakuto from Yuushi. Everyone would know what he had done, Atobe would lose the important friends he have made.

Atobe could also leave things as it is, Yuushi never asked him whether Gakuto is alive or dead, Yuushi just presumed things, Atobe could live with Yuushi forever this way. The sacrifice would be Yuushi's true happiness and his own sanity. Guilt ridden.

These are merely two wide roads he could walk on just now, as he go further, he knew that the roads would split, more choices would be presented in front of him.

Sitting on Yuushi's balcony, which became a favourite place for Atobe when he needed time to think things over, he took a big breath. In, and out. And again.

Atobe knew it was time he faced the reality. _Do I love Yuushi? _The answer is undoubtedly yes. Then there is only one way Atobe can go about things.

Sometimes letting go is the best love one can offer. Letting go is not leaving, in fact, sometimes it could be the best way of holding on. Love is not about jealousy, or possessiveness. Love is not an object, it is a feeling. Love is about true happiness. Love is not about yourself but the person you love. He knew he does not deserve Yuushi, Yuushi deserves better. Yuushi deserves someone who is always thinking of him instead of giving into selfishness like Atobe did.

But letting go is not easy, it is never easy and brings along a lot of regrets. Especially now Atobe is in full control of the situation, and he had experienced Yuushi's body, could he let go of such desires and love for him?

Atobe sighed, picked up his phone and said hello to Yuushi's happiness.

/./././././.

"Gakuto's alive?" Yuushi was shocked. Amazed. Happy. Elated. Over the moon. It was heaven for him.

Atobe felt his heart shattering to see Yuushi can be this happy just because Gakuto was alive. Yuushi had never been this happy with Atobe. The pain his heart was feeling was piercing, cold despite it's summer, and agonising.

"Yes, though he is in America now, I organised a visit this afternoon, we probably can see him tomorrow." Atobe put on that façade again, he would never take it off, he would never show his true feelings again, enough lessons learnt. "...Yuushi? I have to warn you, he is no longer the Gakuto that you know."

Yuushi brushed it off, "What are you talking about, Gakuto will always be Gakuto." Yuushi felt there is no way that anything could stop their love now, and its proven. "Ookini Atobe." Yuushi did something that Atobe did not expect, Yuushi flung his arms around Atobe's neck and like a kid, he cried. Out of happiness, for Gakuto, yet again. Atobe smiled, though he felt his heart burn, he gently put his own arms around Yuushi and sat down, stroking Yuushi's back. Until he get over his burst of emotions, Atobe decided to stay like this, Yuushi still needs him now, until he hands Yuushi over to Gakuto, Atobe would stay by Yuushi's side, no matter how much it torments him.

/./././././.

"Who are you?" Gakuto looked up at the frozen bluenette. Yuushi could not believe it, Gakuto forgot about him. Yuushi felt himself back to square one all over again. How much does fate want to play with their feelings?

.../

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading and please review! Ookini is 'thank you' in Kansai Bei. **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


	10. Chapter 10: Eternal Love

**Author's note: **This is the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing this story, and now I feel a bit sad about ending this story. I hereby thank everyone that had supported me in this story by giving me reviews, I really appreciate them. I also would like to give special thanks to Gakuto-Fan-912, who have reviewed every chapter of this story, I am truly very thankful for your support.

Please review this last chapter if it had touched you in anyway, or if you like this story, please leave a comment. Thank you in advance. I really did not think my first story can be this long, and hopefully I have improved a little on my writing skills. Please excuse any mistakes, and if there is any, will you leave a note in your reviews to tell me so I can change it ASAP? And let's call out together: **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama, though I would very much like to :P**

…/

Yuushi stood there, dumbfounded. Gakuto was right in front of him, so near, yet, so far away. Gakuto was within his reach, his happiness was within his reach, at the same time, Yuushi felt if he did extend his hand to touch Gakuto, everything would disappear like an illusion, and he would be back in his room, crying for Gakuto. Back to square one.

Gakuto looked at Yuushi with his big sapphire eyes, _who is he? Is he someone I…_supposed_ to know?_ Gakuto's confusion was apparent in his eyes, and Yuushi saw it, crystal clear, piercing his heart.

Gakuto no longer remembers Yuushi, Yuushi is no longer part of Gakuto's life, Yuushi has no right in trying to bring Gakuto' memory back, for it may only bring the boy more pain: he had lost his parents. Yuushi know, the moment he set eyes on this Gakuto, he knew that this Gakuto was not his, it was completely a different person.

Yuushi's happiness was shattered.

Atobe was leaning against the wall by the door. He was one of the audiences to this scene. He did not know what to do, Yuushi's expression may be blank to the others, such as the doctor and nurses, but Atobe's insight, in fact, even without insight, he could tell that Yuushi was feeling immense pain deep within. Atobe closed his eyes; he knew that they would stay like that for as long as eternity, that is, until Yuushi find an answer for himself.

What would Yuushi do? Would he go back to living by himself? Go back to that meaningless life? A life without Gakuto, he had decided was a life not worth living. But, this Gakuto is not the Gakuto he knew, this Gakuto may be polar opposite of the one he knew. This Gakuto may even come to hate him.

Yuushi turned around to look at the doctor and nurses, obeying the expression on Yuushi's face, they went out. Before Yuushi could look at Atobe, Atobe left the room. Yuushi needed time alone with Gakuto. Whatever Yuushi chooses, Atobe knew at least Yuushi would live a happy life. If he chooses Gakuto, Yuushi would be complete again, if not, Atobe would try and complete Yuushi to the best of his ability, so either way, there would not be too huge a void in Yuushi's life.

/./././././.

Yuushi thought over the time that he and Gakuto shared. Indeed it was fun, and full of joy, he would very much like that life back. But could everything be the same with this Gakuto? He could not look after himself, and would be bedridden for at least another few months. This Gakuto is not very capable of expressing feelings, and according to the doctor, have not uttered a single coherent word since he woke. This Gakuto could not interact with humans properly, he was afraid of them for some psychological reasons, at least that's what the doctor had said. Could Yuushi live with someone like that? Could his love for Gakuto pull them through?

Sighing, Yuushi summoned all his strength, wanting to test Gakuto's reactions towards him, reached a hand out slowly, to give Gakuto time to respond, towards Gakuto's head wanting to pet him gently like how Yuushi normally did.

Gakuto cowered away at first, frightened blue eyes stared at Yuushi's moving hand, tears threatened to pour down Gakuto's face. Yuushi felt a surge of sharp pain seeing Gakuto react like that to him. Yuushi had second thoughts about this Gakuto, Yuushi did not think this Gakuto could ever be his Gakuto, and then suddenly, Gakuto did something surprising.

Gakuto placed his head gently under Yuushi's hand, motioned for Yuushi to pet him, and when Yuushi did, Gakuto smiled. It was an angelic smile, one that brightened up Yuushi's life in an instant. Yuushi smiled back.

This IS Gakuto, HIS Gakuto. Never would he be anyone else's. Yuushi realised that no matter what, without Gakuto in his life, it won't be living, it would only be surviving at most.

Upon seeing Yuushi's smile, Gakuto's became a grin, he laughed. Gakuto laughed. Yuushi took in this sight.

_I smiled affectionately at Gakuto, sometimes I felt like an older brother looking after my naughty younger sibling; sometimes I felt like I can tell Gakuto anything like best of friends and other times, in fact all the time, I was genuinely in love with him. I could not say why I was in love with Gakuto, nor could I say which element of Gakuto made me feel this way; but I knew for sure that Gakuto and I are meant for each other. When I think about it this way, I feel so fortunate that Gakuto came into my life, Gakuto completed me. He brought to me what I lacked. Gakuto will always be Gakuto. My Gakuto._

Yuushi sat on the bed, their hands brushed past, the rings, the red thread of fate, made a tinkling noise as they met.

The rings bonded them. Their hands intertwined, though Gakuto looked at Yuushi with questions floating into his head about the bluenette and his actions, he did not voice them. Gakuto's eyes landed on the matching rings, Yuushi griped Gakuto's hand a little bit firmer but still with care, as if he did not want to lose Gakuto again. Gakuto closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment. The moment felt eternal yet short. For that amount of time, they simply enjoyed each other's company, without worry, without doubts.

_I love you, Gakuto._

Gakuto felt a very warm feeling, a very nostalgic feeling. It made him blush, but he did not know why, he felt something that could not be described in words, he has yet to know that it was something called _love_.

/./././././.

The eventful summer holidays had passed, and a new year started. The former third years are now entering high school, taking another step towards to their respective goals in life.

Gakuto and Yuushi both were in school on that first day. The rest of the regulars were delighted to see them again, Atobe as well.

Atobe had informed the regulars what had happened, but Yuushi and Gakuto disappeared from their lives after the visit at the hospital, of course that threw the hospital into a panic. They were never seen until now.

With Yuushi's help and dedication, Gakuto can now speak properly and passed the entrance exam with a considerably good mark. Gakuto also had to learn tennis from the basics, but that did not dishearten Gakuto, in fact, Gakuto loved the time he spent with Yuushi. They fell in love all over again.

Gakuto never did recover his memories, he did not need to, he has a new set of memories now, with Yuushi. And he loved hearing stories from Yuushi about what Gakuto called their 'past life', because Gakuto could not remember them. Gakuto did not want to remember them, he would rather hear them from Yuushi's voice, and often he would make Yuushi repeat a part he liked until he memorised them. Or sometimes he would make Yuushi repeat just for the sake of hearing and savouring Yuushi's deep baritone voice and his Kansai accent.

/./././././.

Gakuto enlisted into the high school Tennis Club in order to be Yuushi's doubles partner. After all, a certain someone had said, 'Doubles are for life, nya!' It proved true in these two. Gakuto tried his hardest to get into the club, anyone could tell. And of course, he got bullied because of his height and his jumpiness, that is, until Atobe decided to take over this tennis club as well.

Atobe had ever since looked over Yuushi in the background silently. Atobe was glad that he made the right choice. Atobe knew he could have never made Yuushi this happy in a million years; Yuushi will never come to love Atobe as he did Gakuto. They are two very different people, Gakuto and Atobe, Atobe's character resembles Yuushi more, while Gakuto is the complete opposite of Yuushi. Because they are opposite, that different, that is also why they fit like lock and key. A very fancy and elegant lock; and a very jumpy childish key.

/./././././.

Atobe, though still had lingering feelings for Yuushi, had found his own soul mate. Someone he can trust; someone who appreciate his true self; someone who knows the person under the captain façade; someone who loves him for who he is.

_Kei-chan…I love you._

_I love you too, Jirou._

~The End~ Or so I planned…

/./././././.

"WHAT?" The inhuman scream can be heard throughout the Oshitari main house, in other words, the outrageously huge mansion, without say, a beautiful fountain and neatly cut rose bushes framed the front garden. With stone seats and tables to view the blooming of the flowers; to observe the water flowing freely from the jar that was held by the angel standing on top of the fountain; and of course, NOT to listen to some high shrieking noises that may even shake Mount Fuji.

The silence that followed that outburst seems ever so quiet, as if no life was left on earth. Kenya was obviously obliged to give a reply as to why Yuushi decided to do this to his family.

"Oba-san…" Kenya was slightly troubled at the sudden declaration of 'what', "Don't be mad at me, Yuushi simply told me to pass the message on."

"I won't forgive him! No matter what, Yuushi is not going to spend his life with a boy! I can't believe he got engaged without me knowing! I spoiled him too much." Yuushi's mother gritted her teeth and frowned. Her boy had always been gentle and considerate, had never done anything near displeasing, he had always been perfect in his parent's eyes, Yuushi had always a façade on near his parents. Kenya knew about it, Kenya understood Yuushi, Yuushi had been Kenya's first love after all, and first loves die hard.

_As if what Yuushi does is your choice, Yuushi already went through so much, there is no way he's turn back now…besides, Yuushi taught me something very important…_Kenya tilted his head a little, looked at Shiraishi, who was sitting on a couch watching the amusing one-sided argument, and winked.

Shiraishi winked back at his lover.

~Truly The End~

…/

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading this story, I would really appreciate if you would leave a review :D Of course I'll be writing other Dirty Pair stories, may be not too soon though. Please continue to support me in my other stories. Thank you.

**DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


End file.
